The Train Chase
This is a scene where Doogal, Thomas, Twilight and their friends were chased by Zeebad, Chrysalis and Sam in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Doogal. Ermintrude: Oh slow down! You're making my milk curdle. Sir Handel: Are you kidding? We're moving at a snail's pace. Ermintrude: A snail's pace is just fine with me. Brian: Oh, Ermintrude. That's the nicest thing you ever said. Dylan: Relax, Doogie. Soon, this whole crazy trip will be behind us. Mixed-Up Skeleton Guards: YAAAHH!!! Doogal: Behind us! Dylan: That's what I said, man. Doogal: No. Look! Behind us! Mixed-Up Skeleton Guards: You can't leave! Applejack: FASTER! Train: Heads up! Duncan: I always wanted to be a roller coaster! Rheneas: Oof! Dylan: Whoa! Talk about a near-death experience, I thought I saw the light at the end of the tunnel! Doogal: That is the light at the end of the Tunnel, we're gonna be alright! And Zeebad and Queen Chrysalis are still trapped in the temple! Skarloey: I hate to break it toyou, but Zeebad and Queen Chrysalis are right behind us! Rusty: In a driller train! Zeebad: Where's my third diamond?! Sam: Very assertive sir! Ermintrude: Oh no! Rainbow Dash: CAN YOU GO FASTER?! Thomas: I'll puff hardest! I'll chuff quickest! I know I can! Rheneas: Whoa! Train: Hang on! Rheneas: Whoa! Oh! Ermintrude: Somebody pull a lever or press a button or something! Pinkie Pie: I know! Push the green button with the picture of the spring on it! Maybe it'll speed us up! Dylan: Looks green. Brian: AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! Dylan: Or it could be an ejector seat. Brian and Fluttershy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Thump! thump!) Zeebad, What was that? I think we've been hit! Brian: Where am I? I have been blinded! Fluttershy: Oh no! We'll never make it to the merry-go-round now! Zeebad: Huh? So that's where they're headed, The carousal! And that is where I'll find my 3rd and final diamond! (Laughs) So long slime ball and stupid scaredy pegasus! Fluttershy: Oh my! We're on Zeebad's train! Zeedbad: Sam, we have a prisinor up there; we need to dispose of. Sam: Dispose the prisoner? We can't do that, sir! Geneva convention sir! Queen Chrysalis: Listen, we don't care if it's a Star Trek convention or a Transformers convention! Just doas you're told! Zeebad: Beam him out! Brian: HELP! HELP! All: BRIAN!!! FLUTTERSHY!!! Applejack: WE NEED TA GET THEM OFF! Twi: But where?! Rheneas: There's a bridge ahead! Luke; Quick! Grab Fluttershy and Brain as they go under us! Brian: Whoa! Ermintrude: OW! Dylan: Sorry about that. Brian: Ermintrude. You saved me! Pinkie Pie: Sorry for getting you thrown off, Fluttershy. Fluttershy: Just don't do it again. Sir Handel: They're still behind us! Applejack: Well, let's put some miles between us and them! Twilight: You heard her speed up! Zeebad: We're gonna lose this race to Thomas the Tank Engine? Queen Chrysalis: Or his narrow gauge stooges? Zeebad: I don't think so! More coal! Sam: Shoveling as fast as I can, sir! Peter Sam: (GASPS) The tracks are crossing dead ahead! Zeebad: Fine! Now it's time to stck it to the man! Queen Chrysalis: Open the regulator Zeebad! Zeebad: Right away your highness! All: AAAAAAHHH!!!!! Sam: Sir, the pressure! It's too much! Zeebad: Sam, I know! Not to get all Dr.Phil on ya, but you need balance on your life or you'll just explode! Queen Chrysalis: Zeebad's right. You need to learn to take it easy and not explode. Sam: Funny you should say that you 2. KABANG! Ermintrude: Ooh, the little blue man just blew up! Rainbow Dash: Phew! That was close! Train: That's the good news and the bad news is... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Twilight and Pinkie: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Duncan: END OF TRACK! Pinkie Pie: I can flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!! Rainbow Dash: No you can't. All: Whoa! Ahh! OOF! Dylan: I'm fine i broke the fall with my face. Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Chase scenes